William Robinson (1798-1876)
probably in Baldwin County, Georgia |Baptism = |Death = in Baldwin County, Georgia |Father = John Robinson |Mother = Jeriah Landers |Spouse = Penelope Taylor |Marriage = in Baldwin County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = probably Elizabeth Gladin or Elizabeth Cook |2nd Marriage = probably in Baldwin County, Georgia |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = }} William is really only known from two Bible records, one for his father and one for himself. One gives the birth date I used here. The other gave it as February 12, 1799, but the 1798 date just works better with the available info. His marriage date is also recorded differently. The Bible records give the 1819 date and note that it was recorded later. This explains the official 1823 date in the county marriage records (referring to him as William Robertson). He is referred to as Wm Robertson in the 1820 and 1830 censuses. His children are from his Bible record with some additions via census records: *Mary married (May 22, 1838 in Baldwin County) William/Wiley F. Rogers (c1817-aft1850) and had at least four children: **James P. Rogers (c1839-aft1850) **Mary Rogers (c1841-aft1850) **William T. Rogers (c1843-aft1850) **Mary I. Rogers (c1845-aft1850) *John married Sarah E. ? (c1825/1826-aft1860) and they had 7 children: **William Robinson (c1842/43-aft1860) **Martha Robinson (c1844-aft1860), married James McDaniel (c1837-aft1860) **James Robinson (c1846-aft1860) **John Thomas Robinson (c1848-aft1860) **Brady Robinson (c1850-aft1860) **Julia A. Robinson (c1856-aft1860) **Samuel Robinson (c1858-1860) *James Thomas married Mary Jane Cooper and had 7 children. More details are available on his page. *Not sure if David Brady Robinson ever married. There was a Brady P. Robinson in 1860, but he was 8 years younger. *Clarissa married (January 27, 1846 in Baldwin County) Elijah F. Greer (c1815-aft1860). Three older children (Benjamin, Melinda and James C.) in their 1850 household are apparently from a previous marriage of Elijah's. They did have at least 3 children of their own: **William M. Greer (c1847-aft1860) **John T. Greer (c1848-aft1860) **Nancy D. Greer (1850-aft1860) - looks to have been born in June 1850 *William is probably the son unaccounted for in the Bible record births, but seen in the 1830 census. His death is recorded in the Bible records but does not make it clear how he is related. *Martha appears to have married a Massey shortly after 1850, but he was deceased by 1860. Her two children: **Mary Massey (c1852-aft1860) - may have married a Roberts as William Robinson, her grandfather, filed letters to dismiss himself as the guardian of Mary E. Roberts and William B. Massey in November 1875. **William P. Massey (c1854-aft1880) - Martha is living with him in the 1880 census, but her age is 10 years too young *Not sure about Nancy either. It is not clear if the Mary Blizzard listed as being born in 1836 in the Bible record is a child of William's or not. She was the only child without Robinson after her name and I have not found her in any other record. Either she died young or she was a possible godchild. There was a Blizzard family living nearby. Not sure where she fits in. Also note that his second wife's last name, Cook, is likely to be her married name. I don't think she was Elizabeth Butts, widow of James E. Cook (1809-1852), because he had a marriage after Elizabeth. A Benjamin Cook married an Elizabeth Gladin in 1842 and both appear in the 1860 Baldwin County census. If he died shortly thereafter, she could easily have been William's second wife. There was also an Elizabeth Cook, age 22, in the census. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of William Robinson and Penelope Taylor' |Birth place = probably Baldwin County, Georgia |Death = aft. 1850 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = probably Baldwin County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = probably Baldwin County, Georgia}} |Birth place = probably Baldwin County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Wilkinson County, Georgia}} |Birth place = probably Baldwin County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = probably Baldwin County, Georgia}} |Birth place = probably Baldwin County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = probably Baldwin County, Georgia}} |Death place = probably Baldwin County, Georgia}} |Birth place = probably Baldwin County, Georgia |Death = aft. 1860 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = probably Baldwin County, Georgia |Death = aft. 1850 |Death place = unknown}} |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of William Robinson and Elizabeth Gladin or Elizabeth Cook' References *1820 Baldwin County, Georgia Census **Pp. 18-40. *1830 Baldwin County, Georgia Census **Pp. 54-72. *1840 Baldwin County, Georgia Census **Pp. 50-55. *1850 Baldwin County, Georgia, Census **Pp. 220-225. **Pp. 232-237. *1860 Baldwin County, Georgia Census **Hills District. **Salem District. *Evans, Tad. Baldwin County, Georgia, Newspaper Clippings (Union Recorder), Volume X 1870-1877. *FamilySearch.org **1880 US Census *Baldwin County, Georgia, Bible Records. *Baldwin County, Georgia, Marriages 1806-1850. *Hinrichs, Martha D. (mhinrichs37@mindspring.com). Email correspondence. 8/20/2006 - 8/23/2006. *Family Bible of William and Lucy Jones Cook. *Robinson Family Bible Records. Category:Robinson (surname) Robinson, William Robinson, William Robinson, William Category:Non-SMW people articles